


Law & Order: White Knight Syndrome

by Priority_of_Life_Code



Series: Law & Order: WKS [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Postpartum Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priority_of_Life_Code/pseuds/Priority_of_Life_Code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LAW AND ORDER: SVU BELONGS TO IT'S CREATOR AND ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE RECOGNIZABLE BELONG TO ORIGINAL WRITERS AND PRODUCERS.</p><p>Detective Jack O. "Short-Stuff" Gonzalez.</p><p>Facing too many dark and painful memories was too hard of a prospect for Jack and he decided that he needed a change of scenery if he were to keep himself from putting his state issued 9mm in his mouth and joining his family, especially after the loss of his partner and mentor. </p><p>New York; Edgar had told him about it. How his younger brother was now a big shot ADA there, how DNA and evidence kits weren't nearly as backed up there as they were in California, and he thought, maybe, just maybe, he could do some good in the Big Manzana.</p><p>So off he went, he packed his few belongings and what was left of their savings that hadn't been spent on funeral services and boarded a plane bound for J.F.K. Airport.</p><p>He put in papers with the local precincts close to where he'd rented a crap-hole of an apartment. His old Captain wrote him an outstanding recommendation and a few of the precincts got back to him expressing an interest in hiring him, but one stuck out in his mind. The 16th Precinct in Manhattan, SVU, Special Victims Unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Detective Jack O. Gonzalez.  
Age 32, has Ass. Deg. in Crim. Justice from College of the Sequoias in Visalia, CA.

Attended classes in COS while still in HS, graduated fairly quickly and joined the academy in Hanford. Joined up as a Police Officer in the small town of Porterville, CA where he married his HS sweetheart Jamie Masterson, and ten years into their marriage, she became pregnant with what would be their first and only child. It was just after they'd gotten married that he'd been promoted to Detective, as he'd shown great skill at it and great work with victims. 

Unfortunately, she went undiagnosed with postpartum depression but she hid it well from her husband and others around her, in a fit, she drove herself and their child Aidan, into a channel killing them both.

Facing too many dark and painful memories was too hard of a prospect for Jack and he decided that he needed a change of scenery if he were to keep himself from putting his state issue 9mm in his mouth and joining his family, especially after the loss of his partner and mentor. 

On duty, he'd been partnered with one Edgar B., an older Detective who took no guff from anyone and was strictly by the books. He referred to everyone by rank and as Officer Last Name (with Jack being a minor exception in certain times), and Jack, being just a rookie at the time, took on his mentor's ways. He was serious, but he had a soft spot for kids, both men took to carrying small teddy bears bearing police uniforms to give to scared children saying that they would protect them.

While he grieved the loss of his small family, (he'd long since forsaken and shunned his 'birth' family for reasons that were his own) his partner had been shot and killed in the line of duty at what what should have been a routine traffic stop of a stolen vehicle.

It was decided for him then, he no longer had any ties to bind him there, so he packed up what little he wanted to take, a few pictures, a gold cross he'd received from Edgar, and his son's first booties. He wanted to go far away, as far away from the small city life, something to distract him from the pain of what he lived with now.  
New York; Edgar had told him about it. How his younger brother was now a big shot ADA there, how DNA and evidence kits weren't nearly as backed up there as they were in California, and he thought, maybe, just maybe, he could do some good in the Big Manzana.

So off he went, he packed his few belongings and what was left of their savings that hadn't been spent on funeral services and boarded a plane bound for J.F.K. Airport.  
He put in papers with the local precincts close to where he'd rented a craphole of an apartment. His old Captain wrote him an outstanding recommendation and a few of the precincts got back to him expressing an interest in hiring him, but one stuck out in his mind. 

The 16th Precinct in Manhattan, SVU, Special Victims Unit.


	2. Meeting Sergeant Benson and the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinking in his new apartment, alone except for the NY sized rats, Jack hails a taxi for the first time (with the help of a YouTube DIY vid) and enters his new precinct...

With the loss of Sergeant Munch, Olivia had a space to fill on her team. The Commissioner (the temporary one) had brought the papers to her himself and set them on her desk.

"Something you need Mr. Commissioner?" She'd asked as she leaned back in her desk chair, bewildered at the fact that the man had simply barged into her office without so much as a knock.

"I understand Sergeant Munch has retired, damn shame, he was a good man, but you're in need of new blood, so I brought this to you seeing as how you're one of the most short-handed precincts in Manhatten," she looked at him for a moment before looking down at the file in front of her and flicking it open with her index finger. There was a picture of a dark-skinned man with grey eyes and brown hair staring back at her. He was in a suit and wore a badge on a chain around his neck. Glasses framed his grey eyes and he wore a tight lipped smile.

"Detective Jack Gonzalez," she mumbled as she read over his papers. He was from a small town, excellent detective who did well with victims.

"He comes with an amazing recommendation from his old Captain," the Commissioner spoke and he adjusted his hat under his arm briefly before looking down his nose at her.

"Says here he's from a small town, sure he can hack it in the big city?" Olivia put the file down and folded her hands together on her desk.

"I have complete faith in him," she nodded briefly acknowledging what he said.

"Good, I'll see to it he comes here," she blinked as the Commissioner quickly exited her office as abruptly as he entered and left her in a daze. After a moment she snapped out of it and looked back down at the tight lipped smile of Detective Gonzalez.

"What's your story?" Olivia mumbled to herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack entered the unfamiliar precinct and shifted his eyes around at the random officers milling to and fro while he carried the sealed box of personal belongings. The edges of the box cut into his palm and pads of his fingers as he walked down the hall, he'd grunted a few questions at some passing Officers asking where he could find SVU and they'd guided him down this general direction.

The scruff on his face begged for a shave as it began to itch furiously and he couldn't help but wish he was back in his rat-hole apartment with a lukewarm (he didn't have a fridge yet) beer in his hand and the staticky weather channel keeping him company. He licked his lips at the thought of the beer and sighed realizing he'd drank the entire twelve pack the night before.

Lost in thought he nearly ran into a woman carrying a blue and white cup of what was probably coffee. She was wearing civilian clothes so he assumed she wasn't an Officer, maybe a Detective. Momentarily he felt overdressed in his black slacks, white long sleeve, and black vest over it with a dark red tie tucked into the vest. He scanned over her face, remembering it, she was pretty, she had blonde hair and blue eyes along with fair skin. He blanched, she reminded him a lot of his wife. He blinked when he realized she was talking to him.

"What?" His voice, rough with disuse and the past nights drinking, cut the air. Even with just a single worded question thrown at her she could hear the lilt of a Hispanic accent. Her eyes widened and she leaned her head back. Vaguely he wondered if he still smelled like the cheap beer he'd picked up and downed.

"I said, can I help you with something sir?" Her own accent was unmistakable; Southern, or more specifically, Georgian. His wife had transferred from Georgia in high school. It caused a surge of memories to come rushing forward. He blinked at her before looking down at the ground. 

"This SVU?" He rumbled out, his voice, if possible, rougher than it had been before. Pausing, the woman seemed to study him.

"Yeah," her eyes went down to the box in his hands and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"You Sergeant Benson?" Jack licked his lips briefly before looking back up at her and just as she was about to respond, a woman with beautiful olive skin and dark hair strolled out of an office confidently and toward them.

"Amanda, I see you've met our new Detective, Detective Gonzalez," so this had to be Sergeant Benson and this woman in front of him was Amanda. 

"New Detective? I wasn't aware we were gettin' anyone else, I'm Detective Amanda Rollins, welcome to SVU," she turned to him and flashed him a pretty smile before offering him her hand. He looked at it for a moment before shifting the box under his arm uncomfortably and firmly grasping her hand in his and giving it a small shake.

"Detective Jack Gonzalez," he introduced himself briefly. He shook Benson's hand who introduced herself to him as well.

"Amanda, why don't you show him to his desk and introduce him to the guys?"

"Sure Liv," Rollins motioned for Jack to follow her as Sergeant Benson made her way back into her office. Jack's eye twitched at the lack of respect Amanda seemed to have for their Sergeant.

"You always address your Sergeant so informally Detective Rollins?" Jack asked with a roll of his shoulders and she cast him a side long glance. Two men looked up from their desks in the open room they'd entered.

"Who? Liv? That's the way she prefers it, besides, we knew her before she became Sergeant Benson," she motioned to a desk, "This is yours."

He nodded briefly before setting his box down and in one swift movement of the hand pulled a knife from his pocket, slit the box open, and put the knife away.

Behind him, the two male detectives were gesturing with their arms toward Jack in a way asking who he was and Amanda only mouthed the words 'new guy' at them. The three watched him set up a small and lonely picture on his desk, throw a few papers into a drawer, then toss the box under his desk. 

He turned to see the three detectives talking quietly among themselves in a huddle and he was reminded of schoolyard bullies. Where people would seclude one kid from everyone else and he suddenly felt like that kid. He bit his lip and slowly pulled out his rolling desk chair and sat in it. He looked back at the detectives and it seemed like they were having some sort of argument causing him to frown but he quickly got up as Sergeant Benson came back out of her office. She looked between the huddled group and Jack before standing next to him and watching the three detectives.

The younger of the men, nudged the black man who nodded toward their Sergeant and the three turned to look at them.

"Sorry Liv, we were just talking, what's up," the black man said before walking toward them. The Hispanic man and Rollins walked up behind him.

"Well now that you've been introduced-," the black man interrupted the Sergeant.

"Not exactly, I'm Fin, Fin Tutuola, this guy's Nick Amaro," he gestured behind him at the Hispanic man who nodded and leaned against a desk with his arms crossed over his chest. There was a look of distrust on his face and Jack tensed slightly feeling like he had to watch himself around Detective Amaro.

"Detective Jack Gonzalez," he spoke and shook hands with Fin. He considered trying to shake Nick's hand but he didn't seem friendly enough.

"Today's starting early guys, we've got a case, and what a perfect way to get your feet wet Gonzalez, try you out," Benson lightly put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly at the contact. Jack hadn't had much contact with anyone lately so it was unexpected and he took a slight step back causing Benson to look at him strangely.

Amanda looked between the two and quickly broke the awkward silence that had ensued, "What've we got Liv?"

"Officer's responded to screams and sounds of a struggle, they arrived on scene to find the door unlocked, heard cries for help inside, search of the main house turns up empty but the basement they found, two women tied up, beaten, tortured, God knows what else. One was DOA," she looked at her team of detectives and then at her rookie. He was paying rapt attention to her.

"Who's goin'?" Fin asked breaking the moment of silence for the dead girl.

"Fin, I want you and Rollins at the crime scene, see if you can get any information on the bastard who did this, Gonzalez, you're coming with me to the hospital to see our vic," they all nodded but Nick stood up and looked at Olivia.

"And me Sergeant?"

"Stay here, man the phones," Olivia shot him a small smile as she motioned for Jack to follow her.

"Man-man the phones? Are you serious?" Nick shouted after her and Jack heard Fin laugh as the four of them made their way out to the squad cars.   
Sergeant Benson unlocked one and got in the drivers seat while Jack got in the passenger's side.

"Oh, almost forgot to give you these," he looked up at Benson who handed him his new badge and gun. He looked at it for a long moment before clenching his fist around it and tucking it into his vest pocket and undoing his belt, carefully sliding his new 9mm service pistol into place.


	3. Case #42976-5, Detective J. Gonzalez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is thrown right into a case from the jump, how will he handle his first SVU case?

Throughout the ride to the hospital, Olivia would turn to look at the new detective under her charge to find him staring out the window, his eyes seeming to try and memorize every last detail of New York. She watched him for a moment before turning back to the road and focusing on the drive ahead.

As she parked in an open spot she turned to look at him, "Our victim's name is Amy Boehler, reported missing October 15th last year after not turning up at work or back at home where she lives with her parents. Uniforms are trying to get in touch with the them but they're having trouble, seems they've left town."

Jack nodded briefly before getting out of the car and looking around then up at the busy hospital. He adjusted his tie once and set off after his Sergeant who was already heading for the entrance. 

When they entered, memories flooded him in a wave of painful emotions.

_...I'm sorry Detective, your wife and son...._

He blinked back the emotion and peered at the junkies trembling on the floor of the waiting room, others holding what appeared to be broken bones and even someone calmly holding his own thumb. 

_...you're wrong..._

He followed his Sergeant to the reception desk where a younger woman was idly filling out papers and answering a telephone.

_...the current was too strong, they were in there too long..._

Olivia pulled out her badge and held it up for the young woman, who's name tag read Betty, to see, "We're here to see Amy Boehler. What room is she in?"

_...NO! They're not..._

"Down the hall, there's an officer at the door," Betty the receptionist hardly looked at them as she went back to her paperwork and phone calls causing Jack to frown. People were so unprofessional in New York, impersonal. 

Olivia strode down the hall, her shoes making soft clicks as they touched the tiled floor of the hospital and she stopped in front of a dozing officer.

Softly she kicked his foot and he jumped and snorted loudly then looked at her and grunted, "What?" Olivia looked slightly offended at the rough way the officer responded to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to open her mouth when Jack responded first.

"Hey officer, how about you show some respect to the Sergeant, huh?" Jack stiffened and brought his short frame up to it's full height. He may not have been tall but he was a slightly imposing figure, his body thick in areas that let you know he was strong enough to pack a heck of a punch, granted he may not be able to hit you in the face, but it wouldn't be for lack of trying.

The officer drew himself up and out of the chair, clearly not liking how the detective was speaking to him, and he was much taller than Jack but he didn't show any fear in the face of either his Sergeant or this rude officer.

"Okay," Olivia held up her hands, "how's our victim looking Officer....Crowley?" Olivia put herself slightly in front of Jack and looked at the officer's name tag.

"Beat up," he grunted, finally turning his eyes to look at Olivia, "bastard did a number on her. She should be good to talk to you."

"Thank you Officer," Olivia gave him a half smile before turning and flashing a slightly dangerous look at Jack and motioning for him to enter the room before her.

She took him to the side, "I'm a big girl Detective Gonzalez, I can take care of myself."

"Sorry Sergeant, I'm sure you can. It's just, where I'm from, officers showed a little respect, especially to someone of a higher rank," Jack bowed his head apologetically causing Olivia to sigh before walking toward their victim.

"Amy Boehler?" Olivia asked and the woman, who was curled up in a fetal position on the hospital bed, looked up at her with a tense expression on her face.

"Yeah?" Her voice was rough from disuse and she gave a small cough, Jack walked over to the side of the bed and handed her a glass of water. She looked up at him nervously before taking it and drinking before handing it back.

"I'm Sergeant Benson and this is Detective Gonzalez, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Amy shrugged slightly before nodding over at the chair, which Olivia pulled up and sat beside her.

Jack stood on the other side of the bed carefully listening and observing her movements and motions along with Olivia's.

"Can you tell us what happened? From the beginning?"

"Well," her trembling voice began.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long night of tending bar at O'Hallahan's for Amy and she was exhausted. When she stepped foot out into the night atmosphere she let out a sound of content at the chill in the air before walking over to her car. 

A chill went up her spine and she felt the distinct feeling of being watched, she cast her eyes around the empty street before shaking it off. Her keys jingled loudly against the near silence of the wee hours of the morning, only the distant sounds of sirens could be heard to keep her company.

Unlocking her faithful car's door, she slid into the familiar ripped upholstery and pushed the key into the ignition. With a turn of her wrist the engine simply failed to turn over, a frown crossed her face.

"Oh come on baby, not now, not now," she muttered as she tried a few more times before groaning and giving up. Amy popped the hood and got out. With a soft groan she lifted the heavy hood of the car and stared blankly at the engine before she laughed at herself; she knew absolutely nothing about cars. 

The hood of the car dropped with a loud THUNK and she checked her cellphone to dial a cab but it would seem luck just wasn't on her side today. Her phone flashed the words 'PLUG IN CHARGER' then died in her hand.

That familiar chill ran up her spine again as she made up her mind to walk home, as she essentially had no other choice being as her boss had certainly gone by now. Her high-heeled shoes thunked quietly on the pavement as she hurried along, but before long she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She stopped just in time to hear the footsteps that had dropped in time with hers continue just behind her, and as she threw out her leg to run, a large grunting man had her tackled to the floor. The stench of stale chewing tobacco and piss permeated her nostrils as she struggled against him.

His fist came in contact with her face leaving her dazed, "Happy birthday to me."

His throaty laugh filled her ear and then his fist met the side of her head leaving her dark to the world.

When she woke up, he was on top of her, inside of her, all around her. His sweat dripping on her face and his face contorting in sick pleasure. She tried to cry out but his large calloused hand was over her mouth. The tears rolled down her face and he grunted as he finished.

Weeks later with repeated rounds of this, he drug another woman in and tossed her down next to Amy before tying her to the wall.

"Don't be jealous baby, I just need a little variety," he had flashed her a wink and a grin. When the woman came to she learned that her name was Lisa Joan and she was a single mother of two. Her worry for her children was unrelenting and she begged every day for their captor to let her go with her swearing up and down she'd never tell anybody about this. He only responded by laughing in her face then as he grew progressively annoyed by slapping her. Time seemed to creep on and on for them, days would go by and he would leave them in the darkness of the blacked out basement with only their own breathing to keep them company as they feared speaking to each other would set him off.

She wasn't sure just how long they'd been there but she knew it had been a very long time, but somehow, Lisa had managed to free herself. The girl was so weak from the effort that she couldn't get Amy's ropes off of her so she promised to send back help. 

The sound of her dragging herself toward where the man, who they knew as William as he liked to speak to himself in third person sometimes, always came in from. Her knees making small thunking sounds on the first few steps then the sound of her pulling herself weakly to her feet on the creaky banister. Lisa's breath came in shallow but heavy puffs as she got to the door. 

The light from the slowly opening door nearly blinded Amy as she closed her eyes to a slit in order to protect them. Lisa's dragging steps could be heard faintly until they disappeared; there was a long resounding silence in which Amy thought, By God, she did it, she got out. 

That was until she heard the yell.

"BITCH!" The sound of glass shattering against a wall had Amy's ears hurting in an instant. She heard Lisa cry out and there were several loud thuds much like the sound books made when you dropped them on the floor. 

The door flew open and the light filled the room letting her see the empty basement with the filth stained sheets thrown on the floor where she and Lisa had spent the past bit of their lives at. He had Lisa by the hair and he threw her down the stairs. She seemed to hit each one in slow motion, but as she hit the floor there was a deafening and final crack as her neck seemed to turn a way it wasn't supposed to and her now lifeless eyes stared into Amy's own brown ones.

William turned the basement light on and it swung back and forth like a pendulum counting down time. He looked at the dead woman on the floor and nudged her with his foot before cursing to himself, "Shit, what'd you do Will?"

He paced for a long time and pulled at his hair before finally rounding on her. Amy looked up at him in shock and fear before he rounded on her and grabbed her by the loose shirt she wore and staring her straight in the face, he opened his mouth to say something but a pounding at the door interrupted him.

"NYPD, is everything okay in there?" Came a distant yell and William's eyes widened before he dropped her like a sack of potatoes and booked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos ya'll, I was hoping maybe someone would like this. Not just me. I'm enjoying writing this but unfortunately college has been kicking my butt lately with term papers due.


	4. Gut Feelings and Meeting Barba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been a detective for several years but in a small town in a small county where he was allowed to have hunches and gut feelings regarding cases. It would seem some of his fellow SVU detectives don't particularly like this aspect of him as he makes a couple of strange assumptions regarding their suspect. Then of course he gets to meet the particularly wonderful cocky man known as Rafael Barba.

"...so then I started screaming, and cops came in and they found Lisa first, then me," there were tears streaked down her face as she stared off at the wall across the room. 

"I know this is hard Miss Boehler, but can you remember what he looks like? You said he kept it dark, but any little detail will help, distinguishing feature, tattoo, birth mark?" Jack asked her taking over from where Olivia had left off. Olivia seemed to notice that his voice had taken on a softer tone than when he spoke with the other detectives.

She shook her head as if to say no but then her eyes widened and she looked up at him, "Wait, yes, yes he did! He had one above his left eye...it...it looked like, what are those things?" Amy furrowed her brow slightly and thought about it for a moment.

"Take your time Amy," Olivia encouraged softly as she looked on at the victim. Amy looked at her then back at Jack before looking excited about remembering again.

"A video game character! An old one, the one where he has to eat all the little circles before the ghosts get him!"

"Pac-Man?" Jack asked with a feeling of uncertainty.

"That's it! He had Pac-Man on his eyebrow!" Olivia looked at Jack before standing and pulling out her card.

"Thank you Amy, you did great. If you remember anything else, anything at all, this is my number, call me any time," she handed Amy her card. Olivia headed for the door and Jack looked at Amy who proceeded to pull her knees back up to her chest.

"Miss Boehler?" She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and he stepped closer, carefully, as though he were afraid to spook her.

"We'll get him. He'll never be able to hurt you or anybody ever again, okay?" He reassured softly and she stared up at him.

"Promise?" Her voice whispered quietly. He nodded and pulled out a pen and his notepad before writing down Det. Jack Gonzalez followed by his phone number.

"Don't hesitate to call Sergeant Benson or I, we're here to help you in any way we can," she reached for his hand and he took it before giving it a squeeze. He placed the small scrap of paper in her hand and walked toward his Sergeant who was waiting for him by the door.

He took off his glasses and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe them clean as they stood outside of the room. Olivia was staring at him and as he replaced his glasses he turned to look at her in confusion.

"What is it Sergeant? My tie messed up?" He looked down and began to straighten his tie and shift his vest till it was perfectly straight. He felt a little self conscious as they began to walk back out of the hospital and toward the squad car.

"You're good with victims, your old Captain wasn't padding your recommendation, that's good to know," she finally spoke and gave him a genuine smile that reached her eyes.

His brow furrowed a bit before he looked at her with seriousness etched into his features, "Aren't detectives supposed to be?" They slid into the squad car and buckled themselves in, Olivia started the car and backed out into the New York traffic expertly.

"You'd be surprised. I worked a case a while back, with a detective by the name of Nate Kendall, real piece of work, unstable, came across a victim while on a crime scene of his own. Don't know how but the vic took to him and wouldn't budge unless he was there," she shook her head at the memory and Jack frowned slightly. He'd had his own fair share of 'Nate Kendall's' in his time in California, but they'd never lasted long.

"The way I see it Sergeant, these vics, they've already been victimized once, they don't need it from us, we're supposed to be on their side," he stared out the windshield as she nodded along to what he said.

"Not all detectives or officers see it that way. Some have a hero complex, others want the glory, some are in it because of family," Olivia trailed off as she sighed and Jack looked at her for a moment before resuming his gaze out the windshield.

"Why are you in it Sergeant?" Jack asked but bit his tongue as he instantly regretted it; it was unprofessional to ask such personal questions.

"I...want to help those who need it the most," she answered briefly but he felt that there was more to her answer but he dropped it smartly.

She parked in the garage where the other squad cars were held and got out of the vehicle. He followed her into the building but they walked at a slow pace as she seemed to be thinking something over.

"Jack?" He turned to look at her and nodded as a go ahead.

"Call me Olivia, will you?" He tensed as she walked away and wheeled a large clear board front and center then tossed him a few markers.

He quickly set to work on writing out what they had:

**SUSPECT: 'WILLIAM'  
PAC-MAN birthmark above left eye, Chews tobacco  
Causasian  
Heavyset, smells of urine ~~(catheter?)~~  
DOB: 10/13/??  
VICTIMS: LISA JOAN - DOA (Single mother of two.)   
Brunette, brown eyes, early 20's, caucasian  
AMY BOEHLER -Abducted Oct. 13th - Searching For Contact Info on Parents  
Brunette, brown eyes, early 20's, caucasian  
(PATTERN? Preference?)**

He felt the presence behind him and he could see the reflection of Detective Amaro in the board, "Anything to add Detective Amaro?"

"What's with this catheter thing?" Amaro stood and got closer to the board and nodded at the smallish writing beneath how the suspect smelled.

"Call it a hunch," Jack said as he crossed an arm over his chest and pressed the cap of the marker closed with his chin. 

"A hunch?" Amaro turned to look at him with annoyance on his face just as Olivia walked out of her office to see how he was coming along on the board.

"What Detective Amaro? Never had a gut feeling before?" Nick's eyes narrowed and he went to retort but Olivia interrupted them.

"Gut feeling about what?" She looked between them for a moment.

"Rook here thinks the suspect has a catheter," Olivia made a face and turned to look at Jack.

"Probably suffers from some form of ED too," Jack mumbled quietly, "He kept the room relatively dark for a reason, maybe he couldn't perform with the lights on. Embarrassment."  
Jack looked between the two of them before realizing that it seemed to make the two of them uncomfortable, he shrugged and erased it from the board, "Maybe I'll keep gut feelings to myself for now."

"You do that new guy," Amaro said and looked up just as Rollins and Fin walked in to the room.

"What'd you find?" Olivia asked quickly filling the silence as Jack leaned back on his desk staring at the board trying to see if he'd missed anything.

"Perp must have left in a real hurry, left his wallet, keys, and even his Viagra," Fin spoke up looking at Olivia then Nick, who looked at Jack's back.

"...got a name?" Jack asked as he turned to face Fin and Rollins while idly scratching his scraggly almost beard.

"Yeah, William Henry the Third," Rollins supplied and then pulled a photo out of a file in her hand. It was an up close shot of his ID picture. Lo and behold there was a Pac-Man birthmark above his left eye. He stood and took the picture from her with a small thank you and stuck it to the board next to the box labled SUSPECT.

Rollins came up next to him and put up crime scene photos of the two victims in their respective places before standing back with him and admiring their work.

"Vic gave you all that?" Rollins turned to Olivia who nodded.

"She was very forthcoming, especially with our new detective here," Olivia looked at Jack and gave him a smile, he just nodded at her in return.

Jack looked up just as Fin declared that he'd found something.

"Hold up, this guy's in the system already."

"For what?" Nick asked as he walked over to where Fin was looking at a computer screen.

"Suspected in a series of rapes and assaults a few years back, got off on a complication," Fin muttered and shook his head, "How much you wanna bet his DNA matches the rape kit on both our vics? We got this asshole dead to rights."

"Were the other victims Caucasian, brunette, brown eyed, and in their early 20's?" Jack asked as he got up and wandered over to the computer where Rollins, Amaro, and Fin were hovered while Olivia stood by watching her team carefully.

"Let me check," Fin said quietly and a series of mouse clicks followed.

"Another hunch Rookie?" Nick asked him and Jack shrugged slightly but tried not to portray his annoyance at being called a rookie again, he certainly wasn't a rookie by any means.

Olivia drew closer in order to hear what Fin had to say.

"Yeah, all victims match that description," Fin looked up at Jack who looked at Olivia. Her brow furrowed.

"So because of a complication, he was free to rape again, but why did he wait a few years in between?" Olivia mused out loud.

"Laying low maybe?" Jack asked but Rollins shook her head slightly.

"Who says he did? Maybe he just didn't get caught," they all looked at Rollins in the realization that they might have a serial rapist on their hands.

"Well let's get him now, Amanda, take Jack with you to the A.D.A. to get an arrest warrant, if we're fast enough then he couldn't have gotten far," Olivia spoke quickly before hurrying into her office to make phone calls. Amanda nodded and motioned for Jack to follow her and they flew out of the building as fast as their legs could take them.

On the car ride to the court house Amanda turned to him to ask a question, "So do you prefer Jack or something else?"

"Detective Gonzalez," Jack said firmly as he looked out the window; Amanda frowned slightly.

"Where you from Detective Gonzalez?" She spoke, her tone telling him there was a bit of sass to the way she said his title.

"California."

"You don't talk much do you?" He just shrugged at her and she sighed slightly.

"See, Liv's working out who your partner is gonna be, and being partners is a give and take relationship," he gripped the seat belt tight enough to make his knuckles go white, "now I don't know how ya'll did things in California, but here in New York, we gotta depend on our partner."

There was a moment of tense silence before Jack broke it, saying the first thing that came to mind, "My wife, she was from Georgia too."

Amanda looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Was?" She asked softly.

"She's gone now," Amanda seemed to get that that was the end of what he was going to say for now, but luckily they had arrived at the court house.

They made their way in, flashed their badges in order to get through security, then he followed Rollins through the packed court house. They found a dark skinned woman who looked up at them and flashed them a smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked them politely.

"Detectives Rollins and Gonzalez, here to see the A.D.A," Rollins spoke for both of them then the woman nodded and knocked on the door, she opened it and spoke to whoever was inside before holding it open for them.

Rollins entered first followed by Jack who looked around to admire the luxurious office. His eyes then fell on the shined dress shoes propped on the desk and he followed the feet, enjoying the bright pink socks and down the legs to the torso where the bright pink and black striped suspenders caught his eye. They were matched nicely with a bright pink tie with a long sleeved white shirt. Finally his eyes fell on the man's face and he swallowed thickly as handsome green eyes caught his. 

Before he could stop himself, the words tumbled from his lips quietly, "Aye, mangon..."

The man arched an eyebrow and pulled his legs off his desk, folded his hands over his lap, before addressing them, "Detective Rollins and...well, I don't believe we've ever met. So who are you?" 

Jack swallowed again and silently berated himself while praying the man hadn't heard him; he opened his mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out. Rollins looked at him strangely before answering for him.

"This is Detective Jack Gonzalez, he came to us from California, believe it or not," Rollins continued to look at him for a moment before looking back at the A.D.A.  
The A.D.A. stood and Jack felt a strange familiarity about him; he looked incredibly familiar but he couldn't figure it out. Where had he seen him before?

The man in the pink and black suspenders walked around his desk and stuck his left hand in his pocket while offering up the other to Jack, "I'm Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba."

Jack froze and long forgotten images flew into his mind:

_"Jack?" Jack looked up from his desk to see Edgar walking over to him looking like the ever cocky peacock that he was. It had been decided between them that they were close enough to refer to each-other by first names when they were not in the company of victims._

_"Yeah Edgar?" Jack asked as he leaned back in his old creaky desk chair, carefully putting his hands behind his head and running fingers through his short cropped hair._

_"Remember, I was telling you about mi hermanito? Rafa?" Edgar was grinning and Jack suddenly had the feeling that if Edgar grinned any wider he'd rip his face open._

_"El abogado?" Edgar nodded, still grinning._

_"Si hermano! Ese es! But now he's Assistant District Abogado!" The pride that radiated off of Edgar made Jack smile._ (Something he rarely, if ever, did now.) 

_"Oh si? Dije felicitaciones for me!"Edgar's grin finally fell off his face as he took a seat at his desk, which sat directly across from Jack's._

_"We, mi hermanito and I,we don't talk," Edgar looked off in the distance and for a moment there was an awkward silence between the two. Jack wouldn't ask anymore, if Edgar chose to tell him, then he would._

_"Want to see what mi hermano looks like?" Jack looked up from where he'd been occupying himself with a pen and shrugged. Edgar unrolled the New York Times, laid it on Jack's desk and flattened it down with his hands._

_The headline read, **"ADAM CAIN INDICTED ON CHARGES OF RAPE: NO LONGER RAISING CAIN"**_

_Jack eyes scanned down the page and landed on the large center photo of a smartly dressed A.D.A. who looked remarkably like Edgar only younger, different eye color, and a smarter jaw line._

_"Mi hermanito Rafa, estoy orgulloso, he went to Harvard you know? Le gran escuela!" Edgar grinned again and Jack chuckled._

_"I see who got all the good looking genes in your familia," Jack smirked at him._

_"Oi! Pendejo!" Edgar smacked him in the back of the head and walked back to his desk._

_Jack chuckled again while looking down at the paper...Rafael Barba, big shot lawyer, your brother's sole pride in his family. The only person Edgar had ever mentioned before even though he was a firm believer in family._

Jack snapped out of it as he realized the counselor was staring at him, still patiently waiting for him to shake his hand. He wondered how long they'd been standing there like this.

"Barba?" Jack asked making sure he hadn't heard incorrectly, even though he knew he hadn't, as he took the man's hand and noticed it was slightly bigger than his own and shook it.

"Yes, heard of me?" Rafael drew himself up a little taller and smirked a little before sticking his other hand in his pocket, it wasn't often he was taller than someone and he was taking this chance to enjoy it.

"Yes sir, you put away Adam Cain, my...old partner and I...we talked about that case for weeks, how hard it must have been to put a guy like that away, especially with the vic's book, though she didn't write it," it seemed his accent thickened a little in response to the counselor's proximity. His accent had done the same when he was with Edgar and around victim's of Latin or Hispanic descents.

Rafael opened his mouth to respond but Rollins quickly interjected herself into the conversation.

"Not that I don't like talking about how we put away a rapist, we're here on business Counselor," she gave Jack a scolding look and Jack cleared his throat before straightening his tie.

"Ah, of course, what can I do for SVU today?" Rafael leaned back against his desk and looked back and forth between the two detectives.

"We need an arrest warrant for a William Henry the Third," Rollins quietly pulled out her notepad and looked over it.

"...for?" Rafael pressed and looked at Rollins with a slight look of annoyance at her not elaborating.

"We have reason to believe he's a serial rapist," Jack began, "Officers were called to investigate screams at a residence, heard a woman shouting from inside, broke down the door, found a woman bound in the basement with another dead nearby. Victim gave us her story, described the suspect down to a birthmark above his left eye and even the way he smells. Search of the system revealed he's been in trouble with the law before, he was suspected of a series of rape and assaults a few years ago but got off on a complication. All vics match the same description."

"Any other evidence besides the victims personal description?" Rafael asked and Jack jerked his head back a little to look at the serious counselor.

"We've...we've got DNA from the rape kit, we just need to match it to him, she was found in the same house where his wallet and ED medication with his name on it were found, isn't that enough?" 

"He got off on a 'complication' last time, you just said so. We don't need that happening again. I need you all to be thorough, go through this with a fine comb," he stood from leaning against his desk and walked to his door, "You'll get your arrest warrant, go get this asshole."

"You got it Counselor," Rollins said as Rafael opened the door and held it for them to leave. Rollins walked out first before Rafael held up a hand to stop Jack.  
Jack froze as the A.D.A.'s hand touched his chest gently; he looked up at him in confusion.

"Take my card, maybe we can talk more about the Adam Cain case," Rafael held out his business card and Jack took it with a nod before the A.D.A. dropped his hand.

As he finally cleared the door frame he heard the counselor speak again but quietly, "Eres guapo ti mismo."

Jack's cheeks colored and he was suddenly very grateful for his scraggly beard; his steps faltered and he nearly looked back at the A.D.A. who he knew was probably smirking victoriously.

Quickly he hurried after Rollins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mangon: handsome/good looking man
> 
> hermanito/hermano: little brother/brother
> 
> abogado: lawyer/attorney
> 
> dije: say
> 
> felicitaciones: congratulations
> 
> estoy orgulloso: I'm proud/proud
> 
> le gran escuela: the big school
> 
> familia: family
> 
> pendejo: motherfucker
> 
> eres guapo ti mismo: you're handsome yourself


	5. Hunting William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, College got in the way, and then I became very ill. But in other news, here's another chapter.
> 
> Det. Jack hunts down William the Pac-Man rapist in Hell's Kitchen after days of following fruitless tips.

William Henry the Third and his peculiar Pac-Man shaped birthmark was plastered all over the news and all over Times Square. The past four days had been them following tip after tip looking for William. Today, they'd had a promising one and here they were on Eleventh Avenue. There were cops scouring every inch of Hell's Kitchen and the surrounding areas. 

Jack was on the beat with his temporary partner Detective Rollins following up on a lead that William had been spotted hovering around 11th Avenue.

He looked over at Rollins who'd stopped a man in a tracksuit and asked him if he'd seen the man in the picture.

Jack turned his attention to the woman in front of him staring at the photo; she'd been staring at it for a solid two minutes making Jack feel antsy.

"Wait, yeah I seen this guy," she nodded in the affirmative and Jack perked up significantly.

"Okay ma'am, where did you see him?" Jack asked, leaning in closer to her.

"On the tv," she responded as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Jack pursed his lips and nodded before leaning back.

"Thank you for your time ma'am," he said politely even though he had a few choice words going through his mind.

"DETECTIVES!" There was a shout from somewhere down the street causing both Rollins and Jack to turn and sprint toward the shouting officer who was chasing somebody.

Unfortunately the officer was slightly on the huskier side so he was losing ground on the suspect but he pointed which way he went, sending both the detectives bounding in that direction. Their breathing was labored due to the constriction of their state-issued vests that were supposed to protect them from small arms and knife attacks. 

They watched as an innocent bystander was knocked over at the corner of 42nd and construction supplies were sent flying in various directions. 

"Detectives in pursuit! Suspect cut west onto forty-second!" Rollins yelled into her walkie as they jumped over the civilian and construction supplies that were intended to slow them down.

"William! FREEZE!" Jack shouted as he and Rollins stopped, drawing their weapons and aiming at the slowing man. 

William turned, panicked, and grabbed the nearest person to him, who happened to be a young woman, maybe fifteen at the oldest, and held her in front of him, shielding him from the two detectives. He had a gun in his hand and he aimed it back and forth at the two detectives, he was panting from his attempt at evasion. The young girl was shaking against him and starting to whimper in distress and fear.

"William, no one needs to get hurt here," Rollins spoke, holding one hand out and slowly holstering her weapon, "just let the girl go and we can all get out of here."

Jack slowly lowered his weapon but refused to holster it in case William decided to use his, he'd have to react fast to save his partner, the hostage, and himself.

William licked his lips nervously and turned his head to look behind him before looking back at them, "I'm gettin' outta here! One way or ah-nutha!"

Jack gritted his teeth and flicked his eyes up momentarily as he saw Amaro come up, his gun held high and aimed at William's back. 

"William, just let her go, we can work this out, it's gonna be okay," Jack spoke softly trying to reassure the panicked man even though he'd like nothing better than to shoot him for what he'd done to those women.

William seemed to mutter something under his breath before nodding to himself and shoving the girl into Rollins' arms and turning around only to be cloths-lined by Amaro. Jack ran up and kicked the gun away before aiming his own weapon at the suspect.

The smell of urine permeated the air as Nick took a knee next to William and began to search him for more weapons. He made sure there were no more before handcuffing the suspect and nodding to Jack who'd secured the weapon.

"Whoa, did you knock the piss outta him Detective?" A uniformed officer walked up and they looked down at the suspect who's front pants were now covered in urine. 

"Looks like he got some on you too Nick," Rollins said as her face turned up in disgust. 

Nick looked down at his pants, which were now wet at the knees, and cursed in Spanish.

Jack took William from Nick who nodded briefly at him before looking down at his pants in remorse. 

He led the suspect over to a patrol car and leaned him against it, "William Henry, you're under arrest for the rape, assault, and unlawful imprisonment of both Lisa Joan and Amy Boehler, along with the murder of Lisa Joan. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

The officer that the patrol car belonged to was watching them, his eyes firmly on William as he was being mirandized. It was, if not within the jurisdiction he was serving, his own precident that there be someone else there to back him up that he had mirandized the perp. Especially as he'd known more than one officer and detective to be accused of not doing so back in California, making for hasty arrests and releases on technicalities.

William nodded vaguely, his expression one of defeat and exhaustion. 

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now? Without the presence of a lawyer?" Jack watched him carefully wondering how this would play out.

"I'm...thirsty," William mumbled softly.

"Sir, I need a yes or no answer," Jack pressed.

"Can I have a drink?" Jack looked over at the officer who shrugged slightly before taking a bottle of warm water out of his squad car and passing it to him. He opened it and tipped William's head back, carefully pouring a little water in his mouth.

"Thank you," William said softly.

"Again, I'm going to ask you, with these rights in mind, do you want to talk to us now, without the presence of an attorney?" 

William looked at him for a long moment before twitching, "Yeah...yeah I'll talk."


End file.
